


A New Neighbor

by EmeraldTrident



Series: Duncan & Will [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral sex mention, Rimming, mustache rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will Graham moves into the cabin across the lake from Duncan Vizla, they immediately become close.





	A New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Polar (2019) and Hannibal (TV) crossover. Fuck I ship these two chracters like crazy. Mads Mikkelsen and Hugh Dancy characters fit too well together.

“Like that?” Duncan grunted, rubbing the engorged tip of his cock against Will’s twitching hole sloppy with lube. “I said,” he raised his voice, “Do you like that? Hmm?”

Will nodded and whined trying to press his body up to receive more leverage but the angle was awkward, his body bent in half, his weight balanced on his upper back, knees near his ears, his hole perpendicular with the ceiling. “Yes.”

“Say it,” Duncan said. “You know you want to.” He began slapping Will’s hole with his cock making obscene wet smacking sounds, causing Will’s own cock to throb harder, the bead of pre-come that had previously gather at his slit plopped silently onto his tummy from the jostle.

“Daddy please,” Will whimpered. “Fuck me.”

Duncan groaned, his voice gruff and low. “Who ever thought my neighbor would be such a naughty slut.”

He fondly remembered watching Will move into the cabin across the lake, his shirt riding up as he bent into his van to gather packed boxes, adjusting the binoculars to get a closer look. He wasn’t sure if the man liked men but fuck he’d hoped so. From the second Duncan first saw Will he wanted him on his cock, nice and deep.

It started with an innocent flirtation when he brought Will a “Welcome to the Lake” gift, a space heater for cold winter nights and a fishing pole for when spring started.

“That’s so kind of you,” Will had said with a smile, his eyes darting the length of Duncan’s body, obviously checking him out. “Where’s the Missus?” Will asked, an easy way of asking Duncan’s status.

“No Missus,” Duncan said. “But you already knew that didn’t you?”

Will licked his lips.

Duncan fucked Will up against the wall almost immediately after, holding him up and pounding into him, Will’s curls bouncing as he took Duncan to the hilt again and again. Duncan leaned back pulling the entirety of himself out before impaling Will on him again. Will’s body shook, his clavicle drenched in sweat.

“Again,” he whined, his lips pouty and engorged from having Duncan in his mouth just before.

Duncan obliged, pulling back slowly and entering back in with one swift movement.

“Daddy!” Will whimpered, clutching Duncan’s scarred and muscular arms.

Duncan chuckled. “Daddy?” He said. “You want to call me Daddy, baby?”

That was when Duncan learned his neighbor and future boyfriend had a daddy kink and boy oh boy did he use it to his advantage.

They were on Duncan’s bed, the window opened to cool them down because the room was much too hot, the sill was covered in snow. Will had come over after work begging for Duncan’s cock, tackling him as soon as he’d opened the door, pawing at him. “I need it, please.”

Will was stark naked and bent in half moments later.

“Wanna feel it,” Will said.

“Feel what?” Duncan said, knowing damn well what he was referring to but wanting to embarrass Will by making him say it. “Use your words, baby.”

“Your mustache,” Will said, reaching to spread himself open further. “Lick me,” he ghosted his index finger to his hole, pink a little bit hairy. “Here.”

Duncan chuckled. “You love Daddy’s mustache don’t you?”

Will nodded.

He leaned in and began to kiss and lap at the muscle, staring down at Will the whole time, their eyes never leaving one another until Duncan closed his to go to town, his hands wrapping around the tops of Will’s thighs to yank him closer as he pressed his mouth and entire lower half of his face between Will’s globes and began to lave noisily.

Will’s cock was weeping, his eyes were pricked with tears. “Daddy,” Will sighed feeling himself manhandled by his older neighbor, his mustache tickling right above his hole. It felt obscene and dirty.

“You love when Daddy eats you out, hmm?” Duncan said before diving back in. “Such a little whore for my tongue.”  
“Only for you,” Will sighed. “Only you.”

“Fuck,” Duncan said dropping Will’s hips and pinning them back before he was sliding his cock into his writhing boy. Will gasped and gripped at his shoulders, his body moving back and forth along the sheets.

Will’s hands found Duncan’s chest covered in hair, combing his fingers through it alone sent a shiver down his cock.

“You like your Daddy hairy don’t you?” Duncan grunted, driving his cock harder and faster into Will.

Will just nodded, his eyes falling shut, focusing on the feeling of it all.

He looked like an angel, Duncan thought. So pretty and pliant and open and willing and beautiful. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Will’s quivering ones, their first kiss. Will gasped in surprise before carding his fingers through Duncan’s grey peppered hair and pulling him back in. Their tongue met and glided, tasting one another’s moans.

“I’m gunna…” Will sighed as his cock spurted onto his belly. Duncan came immediately after, hiding his face in Will’s neck as his hips stuttered filling Will with his come. Will pet the back of Duncan’s head through it all, holding him closer with his other arm. Their lips found one another again.

Duncan silently thanked the universe that it was Will that moved into the little cabin across the lake. Though, he had the suspicion he wouldn’t be living there alone much longer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment! :)


End file.
